


The Clouds that Cover the Sun

by SaureeYingChoi



Series: The Horizon [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix perspective, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Brother, Lee Minho | Lee Know Has No Filter, M/M, Married Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin is the Best Brother, Siblings Changbin Hyunjin Jisung Felix Seungmin & Jeongin, Triplets Jisung Felix & Seungmin, Twins Changbin & Hyunjin, Zhong Chen Le is a Sweetheart, lee felix is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaureeYingChoi/pseuds/SaureeYingChoi
Summary: Everyone knew. Everyone knew but the person himself. They knew that Lee Felix was in love with Qian Chenle, but Felix had no idea that he was in love with the boy himself.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le
Series: The Horizon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Clouds that Cover the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my girlfriends who were kind enough to double-check that my English was accurate.

Everyone with a keen eye knew Felix has a massive crush on Qian Chenle. He didn't need to say a single word to figure it out. The smile that graced his lips whenever he spoke his name, the way his attention would shift in an instant at the mention of the Qian, and his eyes would linger once he caught sight of Chenle were just a few noticeable signs of his infatuation. Chenle made the older feel warmth like none other, his very presence was as calming as watching the sunset paint the ocean hues of orange, red, and purple. Felix was nearly in love but those who knew he was were infuriated because the boy that had fallen so deep was oblivious to his own feelings. 

Lee Felix was in love with Qian Chenle, but Lee Felix had no idea that he was, in fact, in love with the Chinese boy. Question about his feelings towards Chenle was answered with descriptions of admiration. When asked his thought on a relationship with Chenle he just laughed it off saying he wasn't Chenle's type. Every time someone pointed out another interested, Felix would look away subconsciously and mumble how he wishes a happy relationship for Chenle. He was oblivious to the deepening flush on his skin when Chenle would touch and complicate him. Felix would never admit to the negative feelings he felt when Chenle would deny spending time to him, he refused to acknowledge the envy he felt towards those that were on the receiving end of Qian's gifts.

The rest of the Lee-Bang family (Chan had a dorky habit of calling them the _Le Bangs_ with a french accent) had the urge to suffocate him. No matter how hard they tried, no matter the words they said, the rumours they made up, or the actions they committed, there was no way to make Felix realize his feelings. Even Minho, who was good at making all his sons acknowledge their true feelings, couldn't get through to him. 

Minho sighed in annoyance, standing in the middle of the kitchen with nothing to do. It was around midnight, the boys had gone to bed for the upcoming school day and his husband had just gotten home from an incredibly long day at work. He leaned into the arms that wrapped around his waist and tilted his head to let the drained Aussie use him as a headrest. Chan noticed the expression on his husband's face and mumbled his curiosity, "I am going to kill your son."

Chan giggled into Minho's nape," Which one?"

"Lix!", Minho exasperated," The boys have been complaining about how oblivious he is and here I thought it wasn't possible. There is no way our Lixie could be so dumb and not notice something so obvious. But behold, he's stupid."

Chan snorted loudly, his chest rumbling with laughter," What did he do?"

"Do you know Qian Chenle? Mark's boy", Minho asked

"The Mark married to Qian Yukhei? I know their sons, they're friends with the boys."

"Yeah, that one. So it turns out Felix likes him but there's a catch.", Chan hums attentively," He doesn't know he likes him."

The married couple was silent for a moment before Chan rolled over laughing. Minho raised an eyebrow, his lip twitching as he watched his husband unable to form a coherent sentence without getting cut off by his own laughter. After a few minutes, Chan took deep breaths before lazily latching onto Minho's shoulders," What's so funny?"

"I know exactly where he got that from."

Minho unlatched the older's arms, placing a hand on his hip," and what are you talking about Christopher?"

"Senior year. You denied every advance I had taken on you because, and I dare quote 'You were not my type and that you only looked up to me because I was an intelligent, hardworking, built man with a future ahead of him'. Minho, there was a point where I almost gave up on trying to romance you into a relationship and be on your list of fucks. Subtract the perverted jokes and sexual tension, and guess who is just like his appa~", Minho sputtered and slapped the teasing hand from his face. 

"Shut up.", Minho whined," It's not my fault you were playing the perfect man while I was hoeing around. Even if I had noticed I liked you, I wouldn't have done anything.

Chan smiled softly, pressing his lips onto the other's for a warm kiss," It's time for bed, you can worry about mini Lee Know another time."

* * *

A month had passed and the _Le Bangs_ brothers' hope was beginning to decay. Every attempt was futile. Jeongin was beginning to push away his feelings just to get his older brother to realize his own. Minho was at his peak of irritation and Chan...well Chan was having the time of his life seeing just how much Felix was turning into Minho. At the end of their patience, they've decided enough was enough. If they weren't able to pull a reaction from afar, maybe it was time to hit home.

"When are you all going to get laid?"

"MINHO!"

The dining room was filled with half laughter, half flustered confusion. Crude comments like these weren't rare when coming from the oldest Lee while they sat for their evening meal. The boys had always said if it wasn't for their appa, dinner would be a bore with just their dad. Chan was offended of course, but you can't do much when all six of your sons and the very person that birthed them were against you. He still couldn't resist the urge to groan with every unfiltered comment that came from the love of his life. 

"I'm serious. With the way all of you are acting, Changbin's going to be the first one to get laid. I place my money on none of us ever expecting that to happen.", Changbin covered his face in embarrassment, the others close to joining him. 

"None of you are going to speak up. Alright fine, Hyunjin what about you?"

"Actually, there is someone I'm interested in as of late."

"Tell us about them."

"Well.", Hyunjin took a long pause, staring at Felix from across the table," He's about Innie's age and also a sophomore. He's really smart. Always getting top scores in math and English. He sings too and he's really good. I love his voice. He tends to keep to himself but he's not shy. He's actually great with people and loves to tease his friends. He's just so cute too."

"What's his name, Jinnie?"

"Qian Chenle.", the sound of metal clanging against glass was immediate. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the sound, Felix's hand empty of any utensils. The silver-haired boy look conflicted and to the rest of the family, it looked like someone had taken a knife to his back. An act of betrayal. Minho and Chan spoke quietly, asking if he was okay if he needed to rest. 

"Yeah, I- I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to bed early. Thank you for the food, dad.", Felix rushed out of the dining room, leaving his unfinished plate behind. Changbin looked at his parents for permission, Chan waved his hand," You can go. I'll clean up for you two."

Changbin followed through and went into Felix's room. He knocked on the door softly, peeking in to check on Felix. The younger was a lump in the middle of his bed, the curtains were closed and the only source of light other than the hallway lights was a lamp on the bedside. Changbin left his slippers on the shoe rack by Felix's door and walked to sit by the lump in the blanket. He lifted the cover off the younger, revealing Felix with red eyes, hugging something close to his chest. With a better look, Changbin knew exactly what it was. It was a blanket that mimicked an ocean that was purple and orange rather than traditional blue. Changbin had been there when Chenle had gifted the blanket to Felix as a birthday present and remembered the exact words the Chinese boy had said to him. 

_It may not be much but when I first saw it, I instantly thought of us. The sun and ocean coming together to reach the peak of beauty._

Felix treasured the blanket, sleeping with it every night and bringing it on every trip. He couldn't go a day without it, it was his comfort item. It was on that day, two years ago, that Changbin noticed just how much Felix felt for Chenle. 

"Is there something bothering you Lix?", Changbin spoke in a whisper, treating Felix fragilely as if he would break at any moment. Felix rolled over, facing his brother. Changbin reached his hand to comfort the younger, fingers running through his hair then moving down to rub his back. 

"Hyung, I don't know what's wrong.", his voice shook," I don't know what happened. One moment I was fine and happy but then all of a sudden at these emotions hit me. My chest hurt and my shoulders felt so heavy. I couldn't figure out if I was infuriated or if I was overbearingly sad."

"Do you think it had anything to do with what Hyunjin and appa were talking about?", Changbin finally understood why Felix reacted the way he did.

"I'm not sure. All I can understand is I was fine until he said Chenle's name.", Felix was scared. Scared of his own feelings, scared of his own ignorance. Changbin knew this was jealousy, something Felix has only felt lightly before. The full weight of these feeling was new to him and it was terrifying. 

* * *

Felix felt hopeless. Ever since the day Hyunjin had confessed he was attracted to Chenle, the unbearable feeling of dread wouldn't leave him. Hyunjin had actively been getting closer with Chenle. He engaged in as much skinship as possible, sitting with him during Lunch at more often than not, he offered to hang out with Chenle every day and when out of the sights of Chenle's brothers, he would make playful and flirty comments. Without conscious, Felix had started to avoid Chenle and Hyunjin. They did nothing wrong and didn't deserve the cold shoulder, but seeing his brother and one of his close friends together, he didn't like what he was feeling. 

"You realize you're hurting him right?", Felix jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked from his desk to the person who was making contact. Felix's eyebrows furrowed, what was Jeno talking about.

"You've been avoiding Chenle, and not subtly. I don't know what's wrong but he's been trying to talk to you for day and you just keep pushing him away. Chenle really likes you and I don't want my baby brother feeling guilty for something he didn't do. ", Felix's lips levelled in a tight line. He didn't think Chenle had noticed with all the time he's been spending with Hyunjin. Hearing this made him feel even worse about the situation. As much as he hated seeing the two together, he hated a sad Chenle even more. 

"I hadn't noticed. I'll go talk to him, do you know where he is?"

"I last saw him at the library."

"Thank you.", Felix bowed quickly, rushing to the library. The library was mostly empty, the only people being the librarian and a couple of students. Felix knew where Chenle would be, the hidden corner opposite of the exit. Just as he had predicted, Chenle was there in his favourite chair, but Hyunjin was there as well. Felix's whole body froze, he hadn't expected his brother to be there as well. Hyunjin was too close to Chenle for his liking. 

"Lele.", Chenle and Hyunjin's attention broke from one another to Felix," Can I talk to you? Alone."

Hyunjin nodded, bidding his goodbyes before leaving the two. Chenle patted the seat next to him. Felix sat down an awkward moment of silence between them," I'm sorry."

Chenle's eyes widen but he wasn't able to get a word in before Felix continued," I'm sorry for ignoring you and I'm sorry for pushing you away. With Hyunjin starting to get closer to you, I apparently thought I was a good idea to let you two have your space. I didn't realize it was hurting you and I'm sorry for being so selfish. Will you forgive me?"

Felix squeaked once he made contact with the floor, the Chinese boy wrapped tightly around his torso, " _Idiot. Of course, I'll forgive you. But you have to promise you'll never do it again. You're my best friend Felix, and don't forget that._ "

"I promise.", Felix smiled brightly as he wrapped his pinky around Chenle's. The two giggled after a few seconds, clinging to each other as they rolled on the floor. 

"Hey, Lele."

"Yeah?"

"You have a really cute accent when you speak English."

* * *

"Felix?"

"Hm"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking of asking Chenle if I can take him out on a date."

"NO", both boys eyes widen at the sudden outburst.

Hyunjin quickly recovered from the shock," No? What do you mean? I thought you were fine with me being in a relationship with him."

I am. I just- I don't know.", Felix sputtered," It's not the right time. He might not be looking for a relationship and you two might not work out right now."

Felix continued to spurt out random excuses, trying to cover up what he had originally blurted out. Hyunjin sighed and slapped a hand over Felix's mouth," Just be honest with me Lix. Are you really okay with me dating Chenle?

"I'm sorry hyung, but I'm not okay with it," Felix looked down, "I don't know why I'm not okay with but I do know that every time I see you two together, I get this overwhelming feeling that I just can't name."

"Do you like Chenle?", Felix fell silent, his cheeks turning bright pink. 

"No of course not. You like Chenle, not the other way around. He's just a really good friend of mine and I admire him.", Hyunjin growled, slapping his hand back onto the youngers face and pushing him against a wall. 

"When are you going to stop being so stupid? Felix when will you understand? The unpleasant feeling you've been having, it's called jealousy. Every time you can't keep your eye off him, that's because you're attracted to his appearance. When you smile merely because you hear his voice, that's because you're excited to be with him again. Every gift from him, that you treasure, that's because they remind you of him when he's gone. This isn't admiration or you're just best friends. Everything you feel, every move you take with him, it's because you love him, Felix. You, Lee Felix, have been in love with Qian Chenle for the past two years. Don't you think it's about time you finally accept it?", Hyunjin stepped back, giving Felix some much-needed space.

"I'm in love with Chenle?"

"You are in love with Chenle."

"But what about you hyung? Even if I accept this, even if I admit I like him. Wouldn't you be upset that your own brother likes that same person?"

Hyunjin chuckled and ruffled Felix's hair," It's fine, I never stood a chance anyway. You on the other hand, now you might just have the biggest chance with him"

"... _so_?"

"What?"

"So what am I suppose to do now?"

"Get laid, of course."

"Dad was not lying when he said appa is a bad influence."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely making this into a series.


End file.
